Caperucita y el Lobo
by CharlotteWG
Summary: - Y... ¿Qué demonios haces con mi abuela? ¿Pasear?-preguntó con sarcasmo, como si alguien tan joven fuese a perder el tiempo con una abuela. El segundo oneshoot de esta parejita. Espero que os guste!


**Disclaimer: los personajes no son cosa mía, Meyer me echó una mano ;)**

Bueno esto es lo que pasa cuando una amiga te pide que le expliques un cuento y lo único que sabes es que su pareja favorita es Nessie&Jacob. Al principio todo es un sin sentido prácticamente pero poco a poco va cogiendo forma (o eso intenté xd). Si no es de vuestro agrado no me lo tengáis en cuenta, lo hice de broma y sólo lo he subido porque me gusta cómo me quedó el final x)

**Sheila ya sabes, este oneshoot va dedicado a ti ;)**

Y a vosotros, nos vemos abajo ^^  
________________________________________________________________

Había una vez una niña conocida entre su familia como Caperucita Roja. Esa niña tuvo que ir por un peligroso bosque para llevarle un regalito a su abuelita, que vivía perdida por la montaña, al más puro estilo "_abuelo de Heidi_". Por el camino se encontró con un joven, bastante guapo a su parecer, que le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Caperucita, inocente niña donde las haya, aceptó su ayuda y el joven le hizo de guía por el peligroso bosque que demostró conocer bastante bien.

Habían hecho un poco más de la mitad del camino, cuando el joven se despidió de ella y se esfumó de allí tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Caperucita intentó detenerlo, pero cuando quiso seguirle ya no había ni rastro de él, así que siguió su camino y al final pudo llegar sana y salva a casa de su abuelita. Picó a la puerta con su particular forma de picar, con la que su abuelita le reconocería y le abriría la puerta enseguida. Pero nadie abrió la puerta. Pensando que tal vez a su abuelita le habían empezado a afectar los años ya y una no tenía el sentido de la oída intacto, volvió a intentarlo y volvió a picar con su peculiar musicalidad. De nuevo, la puerta se mantuvo tan cerrada como cinco minutos antes. La pequeña volvió a picar una y otra vez, hasta que, al final, rodeó la casa intentando observar el interior de ésta para ver si encontraba a su abuelita. La llamó y la llamó desde el jardín, pero nadie contestó. "_Tal vez esté dormida_" pensó Caperucita. Recordó una puerta por la que solía entrar cuando jugaba en el patio de atrás de la casa y se fue directa hacía allí.

Entró en la casa con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su abuelita. Dejó la cesta en una mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de su abuelita, sabedora que a esas horas la encontraría leyendo en su cama seguramente. Pero al entrar allí no había nadie en la cama, ni siquiera de pie; la habitación estaba tan abandonada como el resto de la casa. _"¿Dónde está?_" se preguntó Caperucita. Decidió salir y esperarla en el salón.

Justo cuando estaba en pleno pasillo, la puerta de la casa se abrió. Unas sonoras risas entraron desde a fuera y acto seguido oyó a su abuela hablando mientras cerraba la puerta. Salió al salón para encontrarse con su abuela y ésta la miró como si ya supiese que estaba allí.

"_Pues claro que lo sabe, te ha podido oler incluso antes de llegar a casa_"… Pero antes de pedirle explicaciones a su abuela, un joven apareció por la puerta de la cocina todavía sonriendo, seguramente las risas que había oído no eran sólo de su abuela. Y le reconoció, era el joven que se había encontrado en el bosque, el que le había ayudado a encontrar el camino correcto hacia la casa de su abuela y el que le había ofrecido protección durante el trayecto. Creía recordar un nombre, en el momento en el que se presentó. Algo así como "_Jacob..._", éste se giró al oír el susurro de la niña (_no tan niña en el fondo_) y le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijeron a la vez.

- ¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Esme con una sonrisa que dejaba dudar que le sorprendiese en realidad la noticia.

- Sí, me acompañó en el bosque. Hasta que se fue muy nervioso, parecía que...

- ... Llegase tarde a algún sitio. Había quedado con Esme esta tarde y me retrasé un poco al acompañarte a ti.

- Vaya, lo siento-dijo con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

- Mmm... Eso que huelo deben ser las galletas. Ya deben estar hechas, enseguida vuelvo-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Esme desapareció del salón dejando solos a los jóvenes.

Caperucita Roja y Jacob se quedaron en silencio mientras la abuelita Esme sacaba las galletas del horno. Por supuesto, no eran para ella pero le encantaba cocinar para su nieta.

- No he querido parecer borde con eso de haberme retrasado por tu culpa, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así-Jacob rompió finalmente el silencio mientras la niña le miraba todavía con los brazos cruzados, aunque en ese momento empezó a bajarlos.

- No, supongo que no es para que me ponga así-dijo, todavía con desconfianza.

- Está bien, suéltalo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que lo sueltes, va.

- ¿El qué?

- Me quieres decir algo y no sé por qué te estás aguantando a hacerlo. Pero sea lo que sea, va, dispara.

- ¡No me estoy aguantando nada!

- Lo estás haciendo...

- ¡Que no!-y la mirada de Jacob fue suficiente para la paciencia de Caperucita- ¡Vale! ¿Se puede saber qué tienes tú que ver con mi abuela?

- Ya me esperaba yo algo así... Nos conocemos desde hace años, antes incluso que tú nacieras.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que antes de que yo naciera? ¿A caso ya me conocías?

- En cierto modo sí.

- Pero, yo... No te conozco a ti.

- No lo recuerdas, que es distinto. Eras demasiado pequeña la última vez que nos vimos.

- Y... ¿Qué demonios haces con mi abuela? _¿Pasear?_-preguntó con sarcasmo, como si alguien tan joven como Jacob fuese a perder el tiempo con una abuela (no tengamos en cuenta que esa abuela permanece siempre en una eterna juventud).

- Pues algo parecido. Vengo cuando necesita ayuda para… -detuvo su explicación como si hubiese estado a punto de decir algo que no se podía saber- Cualquier cosa… Eh… Como cuidar el jardín. Aunque básicamente suele llamarme cuando necesita hablar con alguien. Últimamente está muy sola…-esperando que Caperucita no lo notase, Jacob dirigió la conversación a otro tema.

Con los hijos perdidos por medio mundo; viajando cada dos por tres, el marido trabajando prácticamente sin descanso hasta que sus compañeros empezasen a sospechar y muy pocos hobbies que le llamasen la atención realmente, la soledad se cernía sobre la mujer inmortal.

- Ya vengo yo a visitarla todos los días, gracias por tu interés.-tampoco es que fuese cada día expresamente, pero eso era algo de lo que Jacob no tenía por qué enterarse.

- ¿Hola?-alguien con aspecto de leñador se asomó por la puerta de la casa.

- ¡¡Tío Emmett!!-la niña fue corriendo a abrazar a su tío

- ¡Ey, hola enana! ¿Qué hace este aquí? ¿Te está molestando? Porque... -Emmett dejó asomar un hacha pero sin ningún rasgo peligroso en su cara, más bien estaba bromeando, como siempre.

- Hola, Emmett-saludó Jacob rodando los ojos.

- No-se oyó, _alguien_ había reconocido la voz del chico- ¿Ese chucho otra vez por aquí?-una mujer alta, rubia y guapísima apareció detrás de Emmett mientras se quitaba unas gafas de sol.

- Encantado de volver a verte, _barbie_-está de más decir que en aquel momento, la cara de Caperucita era para hacerle una foto.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó Emmett, que al parecer no le sorprendía mucho la peculiar forma que había tenido Jacob de dirigirse a su mujer.

- Esme.-se limitó a contestar con un suspiro. Todos en la familia sabían que si alguien era capaz de hacer venir a quien fuese a casa era Esme.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente con mamá.-dijo Rosalie, obviamente en desacuerdo con esa manía de Esme de acoger a todo el mundo en su casa.

- Va, reconoce que me has echado de menos.-dijo Jacob a Rosalie con una sonrisa.

- Más quisieras...-se limitó a decir con la misma cara de borde, pero se le escapó una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¿Dónde está Esme?-preguntó Emmett

- Se ha ido a la cocina-respondió el chico con un movimiento de cabeza señalando la cocina. Y mientras Emmett iba a dirigirse hacia allí, Rosalie lo agarró del brazo con la vista fija en su reloj.

- Alice y Jasper...-se limitó a decirle a su marido y éste le comprendió enseguida.

- ¿Van a venir?-preguntó Caperucita con una sonrisa.

- Si no vamos a recogerles al aeropuerto en menos de cinco minutos no lo creo…

- ¿Cinco minutos? Está todo controlado-respondió Rosalie mientras jugaba con las llaves de su BMW en la mano y se colocaba de nuevo las gafas d sol. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su sobrina-Volvemos en seguida, cariño.

- Te estaré vigilando-fue la forma de despedirse de Emmett a Jacob, apoyando el hacha por encima de su hombro. Pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta de nuevo, le guiñó un ojo a su sobrina como despedida.

- ¿Y bien?-preguntó la niña una vez que la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

- También les conocía. Y sí, antes de que preguntes, conozco a toda tu familia.

- _Perfecto..._-respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de esas galletas que le estaban costando a su abuela. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar en la cocina y no encontrarse con más que un plato de galletas en la mesa y una nota. Jacob se acercó y le miró interrogante mientras caperucita leía la nota.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Que se ha ido... Nos ha dejado estas galletas para los dos. _Muy amable abuela..._-finalizó murmurando con sarcasmo.

Caperucita Roja y Jacob, resignándose a que estaban solos de nuevo, fueron a coger una galleta al mismo tiempo y sus manos se encontraron, Caperucita retiró su mano enseguida.

- ¡Qué manos más grandes!-todavía no se había fijado lo suficientemente bien en aquel chico y entonces una duda recorrió su mente- ¿Se puede saber cuántos años tienes?

- Veintiséis-contestó comiéndose la galleta.

- ¿Tantos?

- Tampoco son _tantos_...-dijo indignado mientras masticaba los trozos de galleta.

- Pues yo te echaba menos...

Y la forma con la que Caperucita le miró hizo que Jacob se pusiese nervioso y la galleta resbaló por sus manos.

- _¡Mierda!_-se agachó a recogerla.

- Vaya... Pese a la edad se te resiste hasta una galleta...-comentó conteniendo la risa. Jacob la miró y debido a su altura, aunque estuviese agachado, hacía que hubiese muy poca distancia entre sus caras.

- Que... Qué ojos más grandes tienes...-comentó en un susurro la caperucita.

- Sí, me lo dicen a menudo...-respondió, también susurrando. Al fin se levantó con la mirada de Caperucita fija en él. Dejando la galleta en la mesa, tosió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa.

- Me voy-dijo, despertando así a Caperucita de la especie de trance en el que estaba con la mirada de Jacob.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde?

- A dar una vuelta. Para hacer tiempo mientras Esme vuelve de dónde sea que haya ido.

- Puedo... ¿Puedo acompañarte?-Jacob pareció estar evaluándolo durante unos breves instantes.

- Supongo que sí.

Mientras salían a la parte de atrás de la casa y emprendían su camino hacia el bosque, Caperucita empezó lo que sería su conversación durante el trayecto.

- Me llamo Nessie. Lo de Caperucita es un apodo cariñoso de mi abuela. Me leía cuentos de pequeña y siempre me decía que yo le recordaba a ese personaje. No entiendo por qué...

- Yo tampoco...-Jacob se rió de algún tipo de broma privada.

- ¿Y cómo es que conoces a toda mi familia?

- Viejos amigos.

- Am...-la chica le miró y Jacob seguía sonriendo- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez qué labios más...?-pero no pudo acabar la pregunta ya que Jacob le interrumpió.

- Por algo me llaman el _lobo feroz_-contestó con una sonrisa que a Nessie le pareció arrebatadoramente seductora.

Siguieron su camino por el bosque y el tiempo se les pasó volando. No se preocuparon precisamente de volver a casa cuando ya era de noche, tampoco se preocuparon por si les regañaban (o más bien Nessie no se preocupó por si le regañaban sus padres y Jacob no se preocupó por si una familia de vampiros se le echaba encima, porque _"a saber qué estaba haciendo con su pequeña"_) y más bien, ni se dieron cuenta de que aparecieron juntos, con sus manos unidas, hasta que ocho pares de ojos dorados y desorbitados les miraron de arriba a abajo a su llegada. Las explicaciones fueron largas, aunque en el fondo parecía como si ninguno las necesitase, como si hubiese sido algo obvio que su Nessie apareciese así después de un paseo con Jacob. Estuvieron unas horas hablando con Jacob para saber qué había estado haciendo durante su ausencia y nadie volvió a mencionar ningún paseo. Jacob se despidió de Nessie aquella noche con un beso en la mejilla sin que nadie de su familia les viese y con la promesa de un _"Mañana nos vemos"_ golpeando frenéticamente, latiendo alocadamente, en un corazón que estaba en proceso de cambio.

**FIN**

________________________________________________________________

**Bueno aquí está mi segundo Jacob&Nessie, espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Los reviews hacen que Jacob haga visitas nocturnas a Nessie XD**


End file.
